I Never Dreamed of This
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Bellamy reflects on the past few days and the strength the two girls in his presence must possess to survive


**A/N: This is my first Bellarke story and i hope i got them characterized right. Captain swan i can do, now to see if i can make it as a Bellarke Fic Writer. I really liked the campfire scene in 2x05 and i wanted to reflect on that.**

* * *

><p>It was in that moment of quiet that Bellamy began to reflect. Not even two days ago he had been desperate and searching for their friends, unsure if any at all were alive, including his baby sister who he had sent off with a Grounder. Now not only had Octavia returned to him, but surprisingly Clarke, his princess, as well. His girls were back. And now he was tasked with ensuring their safety by the fire. He liked that though, it gave him the peace and quiet to mull over everything, including his ever changing feelings over the blonde princess to his left.<p>

Bellamy looked over to his sister and smiled softly. When Octavia was asleep, Bellamy had a hard time not seeing the young, innocent little girl she had always been to him before she was taken. It was as if all her troubles had been wiped away when she slept. And Bellamy, once again, renewed his self-promise to always take care and protect her. The moment he had to trust the Grounder, Lincoln was his name, with Octavia's life had been one of the hardest things Bellamy had ever had to do. But it seems that Lincoln did as he promised, he got Octavia to safety and healed and protected her. It seemed though, she lost him once again. He knew they would have to go after the grounder eventually, and Bellamy was partially okay with that.

Octavia had clearly grown since the last time he had seen her. She wasn't a little girl anymore, heck Bellamy figured Octavia had grown into a woman by now. She had blossomed and come into her own and Bellamy knew that Grounder had a lot to do with it, as well as the freedom to move around and explore. He thought back to what Miller had called her during the heat of the grounder battle. _A Samurai_, yeah that fit Octavia pretty well, deadly with a weapon and no fear when it came to fighting. That's who Octavia had become, his samurai warrior little sister. Even if she hated it, Bellamy would continue to fight and protect her, heck probably even ten years from now when Octavia would truly be an adult and not need him. Mostly because she would always be Bellamy's baby sister.

Bellamy then looked over to Clarke and somehow couldn't help but keep the smile on his face. She had come back to him, his strong, brave princess and co-leader of their little rag tag group of friends that had somehow become his family. Even covered in cuts and bruises from her time with the Mountain men and the escape with Anya, Bellamy thought Clarke couldn't look any more beautiful. His princess was a fighter and was tough. He couldn't believe everything they had already been through. No doubt she thought he and Finn had died in the rocket fire, especially if the Mountain Men had told her so. She was so strong, even in the face of death. But that's just who Clarke was. She was strong, determined, and brave. Oh so brave. She was indeed his Brave princess.

When his group had reached the drop ship and they found Clarke's watch, Bellamy had felt what little bit of hope he had been holding on to that his partner, friend, and comrade and their friends had survived, was gone. He watched as Finn spiraled lower and lower until he went completely out of control during their search, but he couldn't handle it when Finn accused him of not caring that they were missing. Bellamy was at fault for the opposite, caring too much about the missing 100, especially Clarke. He didn't know how he'd tell her about Finn, but he knew he had to. IT was in that moment, Bellamy promised to himself something similar to his promise about Octavia, that he would try to protect Clarke, whether it was emotionally, physically, or even from herself. And that protection included warning her about the Spacewalker and his spiral down into possible insanity.

For it was in that moment as he made his promise, that Bellamy stopped fighting the fact that he cared quite a bit about his co-leader and that he needed his girls, both of them. His warrior sister and his brave princess. They were his girls and he would protect them, whether they wanted it or not.


End file.
